Battle Guide
Welcome to Battle Guide! So you've brought your weapons from the Professor Pink, and you've equipped them in your inventory. Now you're ready to rock, and roll! - Wait. You didn't equip your weapons, did you? Well, fret not! I'll help you! Putting on equipment. After you brought two items from the Professor Pink's shop with only fifty murai you have on hand. You'll need to equip your skills from the class-board, and then you can do her tutorial battle, but wait - You don't know how to put on your weapons. Fret not, if you've recalled earlier, you should've know where Inventory is, if you can't remember. Just look at all the icons on the top right of your screen! If you opened your inventory. It should look like this! With this, you should click and drag the weapon to the equip icon, and you should be able to use your weapon. Don't forget to equip your armor into the slot as well! This'll allow you to be able to attack an enemy. Congratulation, you've now gained your first abilities to kick butt! Now with this. You got your class selected, and you've spent your first SPs into those, and you've already allocated points into your stats. Talents chosen, Traits chosen. We're ready to take on our very first opponent of the game! Tutorial Battle! The Tutorial Battle is going to be very confusing for new players who are not new with the game. This will helps you understand how to do your fighting. You'l be sent into battleground, and as Jammer takes it first, or second turn. You'll be given bunch of options to do. The picture in this screenshot already provided most of information, but I'll explain. HP is how many health you have, before it hits zero, and you're knocked out. FP is how many focus you have, and how many skills you can use before you can't use any skills, or magic. Momentum is sort of your ACTION points, in this case. You always have at least six momentum, or more, or less depending if you're suffering from health conditions, or you've a trait like Tactician that increases one more Momentum. If you have less momentum, you cannot do anything else. You can only swap between options by using your arrow keys on the keyboard WASD, and you can only choose the option by pressing the Z key, or canceling the option and going back by pressing the X key. When you move around. You can click on tile, or use arrow arrow to move around within all the green tile you can go. Some classes increases how far you can go, and talents do the same on some cases. As you've seen here. I've moved myself to face the jammer in close-quarter combat. This used up my three momentum. Luckily, I have three more left. This allows me to deliver an attack! You'll see that my sword icon appears. This gives me information of what's my chance to hit an opportunity. There is stats that'll increase your evasion, as well stats that'll increase your chance to hit. They are always fighting each other, so make sure to invest point, and understands what to do. Once you defeats your first opponent of the game. You'll be given this pop-up victory screen! This is where you get information of what happens. Such as you gain Murai, Experience, items, and sometimes someone heals, or repair equipment! Easy hot-keys Z to use action. X to go back, or decline actions. Arrow keys to change options, or move around. + or - key will expands the AOE. Making them bigger, or smaller! Holding down CTRL, and using arrow keys will move your screen around when in battle. This allows you to see large area when in Spacey battlefield. If exploring a Dungeon, and you don't have picks to open doors. You can hold down CTRL, and click on doors repeating to "bash" them open, costing 2 physical energies. Or check for traps on a chest. Also, Shift+Click just to lock-pick things faster if you DO have a lockpick! Alt+Click to disable a trap, spotted in the dungeons. I hope this guide helps you very much! Category:Tutorial Category:Guides Category:Learning the game